Two Sides of the Same Coin
by MyTwiliLove
Summary: A loyal Seisai -Yakuza leader’s wife- is what he desires, so when his subordinates throw the feisty, four-year loyal girlfriend of his cheating, biker gang brother at his feet, what is a cold-hearted Sandaime -Yakuza leader- to do?
1. Sandaime Sesshomaru

Woo! A new fanfic, This is a total epiphany! Tell me what you think! **MyTwiliLove does not own Inuyasha, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!!

* * *

Kagome looked out over the cliff at the beautiful sunset and sighed in pleasure as she felt his strong, lean arms wrap around her torso and his breath at her neck as he soon dipped his head so his lips ghosted over her skin, suddenly she was pulled toward him, her back against his muscled chest. Unfortunately, though she appreciated the sudden movement, the large Harley-Davison Sportster that they were perched on didn't. So as Kagome heard the kickstand creak she was tipped to the left, and all she saw and felt was a blur of red and the grassy greenish-brown of the ground and the pain that shot up her hip as she landed on it. While she waited for her neck to suffer whiplash and the back of her head to feel the same way as her hip, she opened her eyes as she heard his voice.

"Kagome…you okay?" Then she noticed why her head didn't throb, his left hand was stopping that as his right arm was embedded with the side of the heavy motorcycle.

"Oh my god…" Kagome whispered as she slid out from under the man as he slowly stood up and put the bike back on its faulty stand. As he turned back to her, Kagome squeaked out an "Are you okay?"

He smiled to silently say that he was alright, but instead managed to reopen the cut on his face, from the knife that was in his cheek a while a ago in the fight with the lower gangs of the Gokudou, that was just starting to heal and started bleeding profusely.

Kagome, the registered nurse that she was and having a gang member as a boyfriend, ran to her fallen backpack, took out the first aid kit and ran to the man who was looking at her, watching her every movement, fear welling in his eyes as he saw the 'hated' white rectangular box. Kagome took out her supplies, picked up a cotton ball, dabbed it with rubbing alcohol and began trying to disinfect his wound and patch it up, which was becoming increasingly difficult, as said man kept squirming out her rubbing alcohol filled cotton ball's reach.

"Ouch! You say that you love me (sob)!"

"Really now, in all my four years as a nurse, I've never seen such a baby! Even the toddlers take shots with more finesse than you."

"But it stings!"

"Oh yes! The great and powerful gang leader can get shot by a machine gun without batting an eyelash, but screams and cowers at the sight of rubbing alcohol!"

"You should be happy knowing that!"

"Why would I be happy knowing that my boyfriend has a weakness for something as harmless as rubbing alcohol?" Kagome pressed her face into his chest as he grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest and laid his head on top of hers.

"At least I have a weakness…"

"How is that…?"

"…and I'm comfortable enough around you to show it to you, isn't that something to be happy about?"

"Oh…" Kagome looked up as he had moved his head from atop hers; saw his sparkling eyes thorough her unshed tear filled eyes.

"Kagome, no matter how strong I become I will always come to your door the geeky, skinny, stuttering boy that was lucky enough to have the love of his life accept him for what he is and always will be for you…"

Kagome, who had lowered her head when he spoke raised her eyes in astonishment, the four years that she had dated him, he had never said such endearing words. However as she looked up at the man with long whitish-silver hair and yellow-gold eyes on the naturally tanned face, what she saw was not what she expected.

"Is that not what you wanted to hear?"

Instead of the cute-in-a-ragged-way boy she sought out, she was graced with the sight of the coolly handsome gold eyed, pure silver haired and elfin eared man. With that perpetual glint in his eyes and the ghost of a smile that would have sent most girls into a pleasured heaven, he only succeeded in coiling Kagome's stomach and distorting her face in a mix of awe, anger, and fear.

"What is wrong Kagome? You do not look happy to see me."

"No! Not you!" Kagome shoved the foreign man away from her and frantically searched around the half-empty Cliffside for the one who she had been about to kiss. As her vision skirted across the trees, it landed on a flash of red and that was enough to send Kagome sprinting in that direction. As she neared where she had seen the flash of his clothing, which she knew were his, she saw nothing but the forest of the tall mountain-like Cliffside.

That was enough to send her heart flying to a million scattered shards around her and have the heartless woman sink to the ground, her heart wrenching sobs racking her tiny frame. She wailed, half screaming, half sobbing to the quiet forest in the plea of returning her beloved.

She sobbed until she felt the arms of the man, that she had turned her back on in her frenzied search, circle around her and she immediately stiffened, then started trembling as his breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "How could you leave me behind as you did?"

Kagome, who had been shuttering in anger, turned in the man's grip to face him and bluntly ask him, "Where is he?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know damn well know who I'm talking about! Where is he? What did you do with him?"

"I cannot seem to remember doing something to anyone that would anger you so."

"Of course you don't remember him! Why would you anyways? It's not like he was important to you, right? Or maybe he was such a big threat that you couldn't handle him? I mean you would only harm those who can harm you, no…?" Suddenly the man wrapped his right arm around her waist in a steel grip and used his left hand to thread his fingers through her hair and yank it down so that she was forced to stare at him at a painful angle for her neck. Then he lowered his face until his was an inch away from hers, his breath wafting over her face.

"Woman you will stop questioning me this instant! Who are you talking about that I would know his whereabouts?"

"You're the one who sent him away after you 'claimed me' and told him that if he ever saw me or tried to see me or let himself be seen by me if I sought him out, then you would kill him! Do you still not know who the hell I'm talking about?"

As understanding dawned on him and briefly flitted across his face, the man answered with, "I only did that because I thought that his presence was depressing you, so I sent him away."

"I would rather see him with a little pain in my heart then never be able to see him without putting his life in danger!"

"Why?"

"Why what…?"

"Why would you rather see him with pain than not see him?"

"Because I want and need him."

"You have me."

"Yes, but Inuyasha is the one I love." Suddenly the man slammed her to the ground, pinning her body to the dirt beneath them with his large, built one which made her breath leave her body with a whoosh. However the indignant gasp that she was about to let out died in her throat as the man lowered his head to growl ferociously into her ear.

"You belong to me now wench, you will not speak of other men with romantic intent ever, understand?"

"You wish." Kagome hissed as she lifted her left hand and slapped the offensive man hard. However as Kagome's hand came into contact with the flesh of the man's left check, her hand began to throb with immeasurable pain, then the man suddenly was smashing her into the ground with his body all the while grabbing her chin and squeezing hard, so hard that she woke up.

As Kagome opened her eyes, she was laid across the sheets of a bed with a VERY angry Sandaime hovering above her all the while burning holes into her eyes. Said Sandaime was also curiously sporting a red hand imprint across the left cheek of his face. Oh no…

"Sesshomaru…" the woman managed to squeak out in a fearful gasp, right before she fainted.

* * *

That totally is NOT the way to wake up! Wonder how it happened! (Editor: ...the fuck? YOU DON't KNOW?! (sigh) why do I even bother) Oh no! My loyal fan, don't leave! (That is all I'm good for? That's it I quit!) No! wait! I'll make your Sorry Nachos! (...fine, I'll stay, but only for the sorry fans that would have to be tortured by your unedited works) sob! See I don't need flames when you have that kind of editor! Anyways see you all next time. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **Was it Tingle? That mother fucking Tingle, he owes me fifty bucks.**


	2. Mama Sango

It seems that the epiphany just grew longer! YAY! **First: To all the readers that were, for whatever reason, unable to review on the chapter!**

**To **KunoichiHokage and TruGemini: **Thanks for the interest! I hope to keep you intrigued!**

**To** inuyasha1818: **This story will most likely a switch between a good and dark one. (Depending on the situation and my mood writing the chapter!) **

**For** Alternative Angel: **Don't worry, all will be sorted out as the reason of how Kagome ended up being owned by Sesshomaru is revealed! Just be patient!**

**MyTwiliLove does not own Inuyasha, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!!

* * *

Kagome awoke for the second time that morning to face an angry Sandaime; boy this was not going to be her day. As she carefully peeked under her lashes at him, considering that he thought she was still knocked out, Kagome realized that his right, which was considered her left, cheek, had a pink tint on its porcelain surface.

"Kagome…" He let the word drift into the air, not realizing that the person of his thoughts was now more attentive and just shocked stiff, waiting for her punishment. As Sesshomaru caressed his right cheek he whispered, "…why…"

Kagome, who shifted to see his face better and the small amount of despair that was on it, was suddenly tossed across the room with so violent a force that she was left gasping for air to fill her blood-filling lungs. She looked up at the sight of shining black boots, and then craned her neck further to see wisps of silver locks framing a furious face. As molten gold eyes met chocolate brown, the young girl was hoisted up by the collar of her night gown and brought face to face with the man that now owned her. As the two looked on at each other, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's right forearm clenching it with a force that was surely breaking the girl's bones.

"As I said before woman, I own you; don't you dare think of doing something like that again."

**Crack, Crack**

Kagome looked down as her forearm was twisted slowly, until her elbow came popping out of the now loose skin, splintering the bone and ripping the ligament of her arm. She screeched a long, painful note until she was thrown against the wall of her room and her breathlessness forced her to stop. Combined with the blood in her lungs and from the gaping wound on her arm, Kagome started to lose consciousness for the second time that morning; the last thing she saw was frantic feet pounding towards her.

"Hold on Lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru walked towards his study, fuming. The audacity of the woman warranted that she was yelling at him in her dream he should not have answered in real life, but still! Hitting the great Sesshomaru? That was out of the question, as he had expressed to her in the form of breaking the offensive limb that dared to touch his person. Sesshomaru tore into his study with such force that the large wood door was ripped off its hinges and sent splintering into innumerable pieces across the polished oak wood floor.

"Jaken…"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Get someone to clean this mess up right away; I have important members coming later on in the afternoon."

"It will be done my lord." Jaken shuffled off to start barking off orders to the maids to clean up the mess as he went to look up the familiar group of contractors that had always helped clean up 'mishaps' that occurred throughout the years of the Yakuza mansion.

As Sesshomaru walked past the mess of the waiting room of his study and walked into his private room, with more finesse than last time as to not break the door, he sat down and started to look at the missives that awaited him. It seemed that Hakudoshi, his most trusted spy, had learned the whereabouts of one of Sesshomaru's subordinate clans' leader, one that was plotting the destruction of Sesshomaru's reign with his half-brother Inuyasha. As Sesshomaru looked over the report, he lost track of time, and as he was replying to the information, there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." As the door opened, it revealed a tall, young woman with brown eyes and a kind demeanor who was currently bowing before him.

"Yes, what is it, Sango?"

"The cleanup of the study's sitting area has been done and the door repaired, my lord."

"Good. Make sure to show the guests to that room when they arrive."

"Understood, my lord." Sesshomaru looked back to his papers until he realized that the servant had not left yet. Annoyed Sesshomaru looked up about to tell the girl that she didn't need to be told when she was dismissed and to fire her until…

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Sango interjected, seeing what her lord was about to say, before she was fired and sent flying across the room at the same time.

"**What is it?"**

"…L-Lady Kagome is in the healing room, as you had asked."

"Good, that is all I require. You may go now Sango."

"Of course, as you wish, my lord." As the black-haired woman bowed and backed out of the door of his personal study, Sesshomaru continued to peruse through the reports of the spy that he had set on his half-brother, which gave similar reports to that of Akira. He would visit the girl once she had realized the weight of her actions and her true place as his woman.

Kagome, frightened by Sesshomaru and pinned by her arm, shot straight up. While her body ached with the abuse, her mind raced, thinking of what had happened to result in her ending up in the healing room with three broken ribs, a punctured lung and a broken arm.

'Of all the times to dream of Inuyasha…how did I know that he would end up hurting me more than he already has? How did I know that I would truly never get over him, even after he left me for Kikyou? Why, oh why did I have to dream of one of the few pleasant memories I had with him when Sesshomaru was in the room with me? Why am I here? What have I done to deserve this? Oh Kami…'

Kagome, who lost in her own thoughts, had unconsciously lain back down against the soft pillows and closed her eyes in anguish. Her eyes were shut when Sango came back into the room after informing Lord Sesshomaru about Lady Kagome's state. Thinking that her mistress was still asleep, Sango began the task of changing her Lady's bandages and clothing. That was until, said woman let out such a groan of pain, that Sango immediately stopped her ministrations and kneeled on the floor, apologizing profusely for her intrusion.

"Forgive me, Lady Kagome, I did not realize that you were awake and that any sort of movement would cause pain. Please punish me as you see fit."

Kagome, who only heard the words pain and punish through the haze of her own pain, immediately began shaking at the memory of Sesshomaru and what he had done to her because of an accident. As Sango kneeled on the floor, with her head bowed, and waiting for some sort of tongue-lashing or attack as she had suffered from most of the mistresses she served for over her lifetime, Sango heard quiet sobs coming from the girl on the bed. She was crying, her mistress was crying. Sango, abandoning the servant role at the sound, stood up and sat on the bed, scooping her mistress into her arms, cradling her head on her shoulder.

"Sssh, don't worry, everything will be alright." At this, Kagome's tears only fell faster as her sobs started to rack through her body. Sango, being twice a nanny and a mother, knew that the only way the girl would calm down was if she was sung to sleep.

**This is my brand new day starting now  
I let go the things that weigh me down  
And rob me of the beauty thats to be found  
And life all around  
And this is my prayer without ceasing, the negative releasing  
And as I rise above, my burden is easing**

**I bring the pure flow like water around  
The rocks of life won't pull me down  
I bring the pure flow, drink so deep  
The river of life, my soul at ease  
I bring the pure flow like water around  
The rocks of life won't pull me down  
I bring the pure flow, rising above  
The storms of life to live and love**

**This is my brand new day in the light  
Troubles rising up on the left and the right  
I keep my eyes fixed on where I want to go, the rest will follow  
And this is my prayer without ceasing, the negative releasing  
And as i rise above my burden is easing**

**I bring the pure flow like water around  
The rocks of life won't pull me down  
I bring the pure flow, drink so deep  
The river of life, my soul at ease  
I bring the pure flow like water around  
The rocks of life won't pull me down  
I bring the pure flow, rising above  
The storms of life to live and love  
This is my brand new day starting now  
Letting go of the ways that I fall down  
The old can be made new, the lost can be found, the lost will be found  
And this is my prayer without ceasing, the negative releasing  
And as I rise above my burden is easing**

**I bring the pure flow like water around  
The rocks of life won't pull me down  
I bring the pure flow, drink so deep  
The river of life, my soul at ease  
I bring the pure flow like water around  
The rocks of life won't pull me down  
I bring the pure flow, rising above  
The storms of life to live and love**

**My soul is at ease and I am free  
My soul is at ease and I am free  
This is my day, my soul is at ease and I am free**

**I bring the pure flow like water around  
The rocks of life won't pull me down  
I bring the pure flow, drink so deep  
The river of life, my soul at ease  
I bring the pure flow like water around  
The rocks of life won't pull me down  
I bring the pure flow, rising above  
The storms of life to live and love**

As Sango sang the song, one that would later become a way for Kagome to keep moving on, Kagome slowly drifted into sleep, Sango noticed that soon the girl in her arms was now breathing deeper than before, so she laid her back on the pillows. Then she finished changing her mistress' bandages, clothing and bedding, after which Sango quietly left the room, hoping her mistress would sleep peacefully for a little while.

"Sweet dreams, Lady Kagome."

**

* * *

**

Woot woot! Go Sango!! Well see you all next time. toodles** (SONG EXCERPT: Pure by Superchic[k])**

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

rAnDoM qUoTe Of ThE dAy:** Two wrongs don't make a right, but three rights do make a left.**


	3. Assassin Kilala

This came to me quickly, no? Even so, I think this chapter was boring, the next one will be better! **Well, I liked the response from fans on the last chapter, what great inspiration. I hope that the story is making more sense and that it is remembered by people! Also I hope this chapter will help explain Sesshomaru's status a little more! **(REMINDER: Sesshomaru is a gang leader, he has no love or restrain towards punishment, as of yet!) **MyTwiliLove does not own Inuyasha, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!!

* * *

Sesshomaru, who was again so focused on his work that he missed the passing of time, finally looked out the window of his study as the sun set. The sun, which had jarred the Lord out of his readings, noticed that that evening was over and that his guests had never arrived.

As Sesshomaru called Advisor Kilala, the woman in charge of Sesshomaru's political affairs and assignation group, he grew angry at the thought that his clan leaders had not come at the time and date that the meeting was to be held. As the woman with flashing yellow eyes and stark white hair with black bangs, who once was Sesshomaru's most prized assassin in her prime, walked into the study and customarily bowed to Sesshomaru, he asked her what she knew.

Kilala smiled mysteriously, it seems that something had happened to the young Sandaime, something that would get him so angry that he would lash out. Mind you, the Lord did get angry; it's just that he never let any members of his household to know about it. Knowing that Lord Sesshomaru never asked what he truly meant to ask, Kilala answered her Lord's question.

"It seems that the leaders have other business to attend, such as the speeches Lord Inuyasha is giving about overthrowing the current Yakuza regime."

"Does this include all the leaders?"

"Lord Naraku, Lady Kagura, Lady Kanna, Lord Kouga, Lady Ayame Lord Renkotsu and Lord Bankotsu have paid no heed to Lord Inuyasha's call for action."

"Then they are not here because…?"

"Well Lady Kagura and Lady Kanna are still in San Francisco, dealing with the Triads that had attacked and killed many of our own Yakuza ranks. Lord Naraku is still busy in dealing with the uprising within his own ranks in Okinawa that Lord Inuyasha had instigated. Lord Kouga was recently injured in London, and is still recovering from the two sniper shots. Lady Ayame is dealing with the upstarts somewhere in Hokkaido, as per your orders. Lord Renkotsu is being searched for after he disappeared two weeks ago in Kyoto. Lord Bankotsu, along with his other brothers, is leading the search for their lost brother, Lord Renkotsu."

"What about the other five members of the Band of Seven Brothers?" Kilala knew, after so many years of servitude under Lord Sesshomaru, that her Lord was not asking her where the five Lords were, but rather their opinions and actions regarding Lord Inuyasha. Kilala knew Lord Sesshomaru never asked what he truly wanted to know, one of his lesser qualities unfortunately.

"Lords Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, and Kyokotsu have not let their intentions regarding Lord Inuyasha become known, as of yet."

Before Kilala was even finished with her sentence she felt her Lord get angry, it seemed that any news of Lord Inuyasha sent Lord Sesshomaru off the edge, as they say. This new insight on Lord Sesshomaru was so interesting that Kilala made a mental note to have her twin sister Kirara investigate the link between Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha.

Kirara, another loyal follower of Lord Sesshomaru's private clan, was in charge of Sesshomaru's intelligence and finance department. While one sister was the speaker and killer, the other was the supplier and instigator. They were a deadly pair that packed a powerful punch when messed with and it seemed that their target this time was Lord Inuyasha and the other Clan leaders. It went without saying that the sisters were definitely going to enjoy this assignment, whatever it was.

"Kilala…"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I want you to find out which leaders are already following my brother, those who are listening to him, and those who have turned a deaf ear to his sayings."

"It will be done, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Then I want the complete bio data of the traitors, as well as any, no matter how significant, of the leaders' activities involving my brother."

"As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru, what do you want us to do about the leaders who are not listening to Lord Inuyasha?"

"I want you to garner information on them as well and place your best assassins within their ranks to ensure their loyalty, kill them for disobedience if necessary."

"Then I will report back on progress within a week, my Lord."

"Good. Make sure you do. You are dismissed."

As Kilala left to do her bidding, Sesshomaru sent two letters. One was to Hakudoshi, which ordered the young boy back to headquarters, so that he could place spies on the leaders of the Clan. The second was to Totosai, who was in charge of arms, which were orders to arm the spies and assassins that would later be sent to him with the best and soundless weapons. With this done, Sesshomaru thought it appropriate to finish all of his work, and then to go visit his to-be-Seisai, as custom demanded. When Sesshomaru had finished his work, the sun had finally completely set and the evening had officially started, he sent for Sango once more.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Have Kagome moved to her chambers and both our meals for the evening sent there."

"Yes, my lord." After Sango had left, Sesshomaru headed for his chambers to take a bath and change his clothes, since it would take a while for the woman to be prepared for his visit and dinner to be made. As he stepped into his large, steamy bath, Sesshomaru finally relaxed after what seemed like ages. He then proceeded to wash himself, so that he would be on time to receive Kagome, he hated tardiness after all.

* * *

Twili: Woot, Woot!

Editor: Why so excited? This was a horible chapter!

Twili: Waah!

Editor: Serves you right, lazy bum!

Twili: (Stares with big, anime eyes) Oooohhh.....

Editor: What?

Twili: You made a mistake! Ooooohhh...

Editor: No I didn't! Where?

Twili: There! At the 'horible'.

Editor: ....(Smacks forehead).....

Twili: Bwahahahahahahahahaha!

Editor: Happy now?

Twili: Beautifully!

Editor: ....(sigh)....

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **You cannot shake hands with a clenched fist.**

**P.S.** Who says this quote? Review the answer and win a prize!


	4. Seisai To Be Kagome

Woot! **Congratulations!** sadist sai!!! **Give a round of applause! (Woop Woop, yeah, You go!) And give one to the fantastic author who wrote the story! (cricket, cricket) Waah! Anyways, (wipes tears),** **your prize is you get to pick the after result of this chapter! **To play: First read the chapter then pick out of our following three choices!

1. Someone comes barging into the room, before anything can happen (you can pick the character who does, it just has to be an Inuyasha charater!)

2. Sesshomaru becomes disgusted with what he did, and blames it on Kagome!

3. The next scene become quite steamy! (I'm not very good at these scenes, you con look on my other story Demonic Miko Love [I highly suggest looking at it!!!{chapter 7}] to see a preview of what I would write for these scenes!)

**I look foward to your reviewed answer! I will most likely not update until then (unless the period of wait exceeds 3 days!) MyTwiliLove does not own Inuyasha, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!!

* * *

Kagome, who had been blissfully asleep since the morning was shook awake as the woman, what was her name…ah yes, Sango, as Sango explained to the pained girl that Lord Sesshomaru wished to dine with her in her chambers. With a bit of prodding, Kagome stood up and was lead to her bath, where she was bathed and clothed so fittingly, that no one would know what injuries she had sustained.

Kagome was then calmed down by Sango, since she had gone frantic with panic hearing that she was to be left alone, except for the server, with Lord Sesshomaru during their meal. Then, just as Kagome was finally ready and was made to sit at the set table in her room, Sesshomaru walked into her door, and Sango left with her other maids. After which, Kagome's nerves jumped back into first gear as her heartbeat become erratic with mounting fear. Her heart was so loud that Kagome's ears were starting to pound from the pain. At this point Sesshomaru had just finally closed the door and was making his way to the table.

As the Lord sat down, and the server brought the first course of soup to his Lord and Lady, he watched as the couple stared at each other, waiting for the other to start the meal. The server, misinterpreting the situation for that of a lovers' silence, decided to leave the couple in peace, so she quietly slipped away.

Kagome, who was hypersensitive to the Lord in front of her, almost broke down and cried as she heard her only lifeline leave. Kagome couldn't know for sure though, since she dare not look over to the door for fear of upsetting the man in front of her.

As Sesshomaru realized that she would not eat until he did, picked up his spoon and began eating the delicious soup. Since Sesshomaru was so starved, he didn't realize that Kagome had not started eating until he was halfway done with his course. As he looked up, he noticed that her food was untouched, even with the woman staring as it with hungry eyes.

"Are you not hungry?" Sesshomaru watched as the girl's relaxed position suddenly stiffened and she looked up at him with fear and hurt filled eyes, along with the hunger he had seen previously.

Sesshomaru finally understood why she had been so quiet; she was terrified, that he was going to hurt her if she did anything in his presence. For some reason that Sesshomaru could hardly imagine, he felt awfully saddened and annoyed with that piece of knowledge. He did not want this woman to fear him. Sesshomaru was pulled out of his musings by her small, scared voice.

"I cannot."

"You cannot what?"

"I cannot eat."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because what?" Kagome, who had lowered her eyes while they spoke, raised her head to look into his eyes with a sort of pleading and cornered prey look. The same look that she wore this morning, when he had broke her arm. Oh…that explained it.

Kagome watched as understanding finally dawned in his eyes, and she almost smiled, almost. That was until he went back to eating his soup as if nothing had happened; Kagome's mood just took a dive at that point. It looked like she was going to sleep with no dinner, which at the thought of sent her stomach growling, as it was doing now. Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize when Sesshomaru had finished his food. Well, that was until she was brought out of her musings as Sesshomaru had come behind her chair and picked her up from the waist. She knew she should have kept her mouth shut when she had the chance.

The girl was light, too light, she needed to eat more. Pointless thoughts like this were stopped when Sesshomaru felt the girl go rigid in his hands, no doubt expecting some sort of punishment for who knows what. Sesshomaru almost shook his head as he sat down in her seat and sat her atop his lap, facing the table and her soup.

When she was placed on his lap, Kagome had already started fearing the worst that he was going to tease and torture her. He was still the most handsome man she had ever seen, and she knew that she would be attracted to him, that she would answer to his seduction, despite knowing the pain that would come after, and now she knew that he did too. Therefore Kagome was utterly shocked when he picked up the spoonful of soup and put it to her mouth. She was so shocked that she tried to turn in his lap to look at him, to make sure he was the same person.

Before she was successful, Kagome was anchored into a position, where she faced the door with the lord to her right and to the left the soup, by his long, left arm circling her waist and tightening its grip till she stopped moving.

"Woman, if you don't want me to ravish you tonight, I suggest you sit put and eat." Kagome was then completely frozen in her position, except for her mouth which opened to eat the offered soup. As Kagome was eating the last of the soup, she got scared wondering what was going to happen after it finished, she ended up not eating all of it and having it slide down her chin and neck.

Sesshomaru, already disturbed by her shifting on his lap couldn't resist this new development, and licked up the soup trail from the base of her neck all the way to her lips, stopping as to not frighten her, since he felt her shiver. As Kagome opened her eyes and looked into his, Sesshomaru saw a flicker of something that caused him to kiss her, desire.

* * *

Okay that was a little fun! **FOR THOSE INTERESTED**: The story will NOT pick up after this, hopefully (depending on what sadist sai picks)! It's going to be a slow and painfilled one!

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

rAnDoM qUoTe Of ThE dAy: **The bigger the ego, the easier it is to hurt!**

**P.S. **No editor response today, due to lack of communication, she was busy! (Though I wonder if anyone even reads them.)


	5. Manwhore Miroku

I promise to make this short so you guys can get to the chapter.

**First, to **sadist sai, **I hope you like how it turned out!**

**Second, to** all those who reviewed their opinion on the poll idea**, I will be adding polls later on to other chapters so you guys can help decide the immediate or faraway fate of our main or even side couple!**

**Third, to **sweetest angel, **thank you for taking time to read my stories, I am humbled.** For Question 1 and 2: **This chapter will explain it!** For Question 3: **Truthfully, I am hoping to play out the present scenes with Kagome and Sesshomaru a bit more before I divulge in how they got into their present predicament. **

**Fourth, to **everyone who has been wondering on how Sesshomaru and Kagome came to be together, **I know that you all are wanting to know how it happened, all IT WILL BE EXPLAINED as a series of flashbacks.**

**HINT:**The explanation will come when a certain character makes his (in this fan-fiction) 'villanous' appearance.

**Furthermore, I will not say anymore then that hint! So please don't ask me, because my lips are sealed (bribes excluded).**

**MyTwiliLovedoes not own Inuyasha, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!!

* * *

Kagome was shocked. First this man shattered the bone in her arm this morning and here he was kissing her! As Kagome thought this she felt his tongue brush against her lips in impatience, and Kagome opened her mouth to gape at the offending man, unknowingly letting his tongue slid into her mouth, until she felt it against her own. Then as sanity took over, Kagome bit down on his appendage, hard.

As expected, Kagome was thrown back onto the table with such force that her back was bleeding profusely with the embedded shards of broken china clawing their way into her already tender and bruising flesh.

"Who, the fuck do you think you are?" Kagome winced as he shoved the shoulder of her broken arm onto the glass flute.

"…I didn't mean to…"

"What did you say?" As Sesshomaru bent down to her ear in attempt to hear her sorry excuse for seducing him, he unknowingly pressed her body harder into the table causing her to moan out, in pain. Sesshomaru, already misunderstanding her confused desire as seduction only grew more upset over her enticing voice.

"Do you think I would forgive you if you took me to your bed?"

Kagome, already in a haze of pain, didn't hear the words and nodded, hoping she had agreed to a way to rid herself of him and the back pain. She thought that if she agreed to him, instead of fighting him, he would leave her in peace to heal. She thought wrong, as he reiterated her realization in words.

"Bitch, it seems you thought wrong!" Sesshomaru growled, grabbing her healing arm and squeezing it until he could feel the blood on his palm from the bone-pierced skin. This time Kagome didn't hold back, she screamed. Screamed to loud that even Sesshomaru, stunned by the loud and sudden noise, felt as if his eardrums were about to burst. As he stood up, having fallen backwards from pure shock, he walked over to her writhing form and tried to get her calm down and shut up.

Kagome saw his descending form, and decided to fight, fight to save her body from more abuse. She kicked, clawed and cursed at the overbearing man, while he tried to subdue her by pinning her with his body and trying to grab hold of her twisting and turning head.

This is how they were discovered, as Sesshomaru's personal servants crashed through the double doors, thinking to clean up the eaten dinner.

"See Sango, I told you Sesshomaru-sama liked it rough." As the voice came drifting into the head of Sesshomaru, he stopped trying to restrain Kagome and looked sideways in shock.

It seems that his most trusted, and slightly perverted, servant Miroku was back from his assignment. As Sesshomaru smiled at the idea of the young man's success, he forgot one big thing. He was still holding a pissed off and desperate to get away from him woman, who promptly smashed her knee under his jaw just as he had turned his fleeting attention back to her. As Sesshomaru fell backwards, all he saw were stars and the dangling and bleeding legs of the abusive girl, before his world went black and his unconscious head fell backwards onto the floor.

"Ha…Ha…Ha Ha…Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…" Miroku couldn't stop laughing. The great and mighty Sandaime Sesshomaru was knocked out by a mere slip of a girl, albeit a smart and resourceful one. Sango looked from her lord to her lady, from an unconscious man to a bloody, crying girl.

"Oh my god."

"Ouch! What was that for?" Miroku asked as he watched the woman who cut his laughing parade short, as she had smacked him upside his head. Miroku was about to question the woman again when he saw the girl underneath Sango. Oh my god…

The girl was lying across the tabletop with a ripped, barely concealing dress. The tablecloth that was originally white was now a dripping, blood red mess. The shattered table ware was strewn all across the table and in the girl's back while some wayward pieces had found themselves scattered about the pool of red liquid on the floor. As Sango coaxed the girl to shift onto her right side, Miroku got a good view of the girl's back.

The dress that had seemed barely concealing was now nonexistent, though the girl's tanned back was covered in spots of white, red and black. The white was the bone of the girl's spine that was shown as Sango picked out the bits of jet black china embedded all across the space between the girl's shoulder blades to her tailbone, all the while the red, thick blood kept flowing. By the time Sango had taken out all the pieces, the girl seemed to be dying from blood loss.

"Miroku, take Lord Sesshomaru to his room and I'll take Kagome to the infirmary."

"Okay."

As Miroku walked to his master's lying form and Sango ran past him to the door, Miroku noticed that the girl's blood had spilled all over his master's clothing. Still the biggest thing that Miroku noticed was that his master's hands were covered with blood, and bits of broken glass. Miroku sighed; it seemed that it would be a long while till this Kagome would melt the master's heart.

Again…Not again…Kagome sat straight up in the hospital bed for the second time in two day, or at least what seemed like two days. As she looked around the familiar room, she realized that she would probably be in this room more that her actual room, if she didn't get away from Sesshomaru fast.

Therefore, when Miroku walked into the small infirmary room, all he saw was the enticing backside of a woman looking out the window, measuring the distance to the floor out loud. As Miroku walked up behind the woman and leaned close to her ear, he whispered the answer to her in order to be useful.

"It is about thirty-five feet from the ledge, my lady." At the sound of a voice so close to her ear, Kagome jumped, straight out the window.

"Aaah…" Kagome, who had closed her eyes expecting to fall to her death, slowly opened them when she felt suspended in the air. It seemed the voice near her ear had grabbed a hold of her arm in order to save her, too bad it was her right arm. Kagome promptly began her screaming as the pain set in from the stretched grip.

Miroku watched, dazed for a bit, as the girl started screaming as if her life depended on it, until he realized he was holding her by the right arm, which Sango had informed him previously was repeatedly abused and now broken. Miroku then yanked Kagome up with such speed and power, as to not cause more damage, that as Kagome came up the window, instead of helping her stand Miroku fell backwards, still holding Kagome's arm.

As Kagome opened her pain-closed eyes, they grew wider as she realized that she was now on the floor of her infirmary room, entangled with and straddling the dazed man who had saved her. The man shook away the stars in his vision, after which he noticed their current position. As the rat-tail styled black-haired man, with shining black eyes and lightly tanned skin, wearing a royal purple button up shirt and black slacks with black punk boots opened his mouth to apologize then probably disentangle himself from the girl, the door opened. As both Miroku and Kagome looked up at the person walking in, Kagome smiled seeing her current best friend Sango while Miroku blanched at the fuming woman's face.

"Miroku you pervert!" **BAM, BAM!**

* * *

Aw, poor Sesshomaru! Haha sorry Sesshomaru fans, but in this story, the man's ego has to plummet! Muhahahahaha *Rotten Tomato is thrown at head by an angry mob* What the fuck? How did you get here so fast? *a rusty knife whizzes past head* Mother fucker! *runs since life depends on it apparently* See you all next time. toodles

Twili: *loses Sesshomaru fan mob by hiding in editor's house* Wow I feel like such a bum, because it took so llong to get thes chapters up, but this time it wasn't my fault!

Editor: Go ahead, gloat all you want since I did take a while to get them back to you.

Twili: Those hundred years that were too soon for me are looking awfully shaky now!

Editor: You're pushing it, kid *veins pops out of head*

Twili: Neener Neener, you bum *dances circles around editor while pointing and laughing*

Editor: **Bum...?! Get over here!** *holds menacing spear head with connected brown rope*

Twili: *stares with wide eyes* Did you just quote who I think you quoted?

Editor: **Oh yeah, you better run, kid!**

Twili: NO!! *runs again since hell's spawn is at her heels this time*

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **Beyond the Staples Center you can see America, with its tired, poor, avenging disgrace, peaceful, loving youth against the brutality, of plastic existence.**

**P.S. **If you know the person who the editor quoted, review the answer and win a prize! *Be happy: I gave you guys a HUGE clue!*

**P.S.S.** If you know where the random quote of the day is from, SAY I!

* * *


	6. Astute Myoga

Okay! I'm back kiddies! Sorry about the long break, school = stress! Anyways I hope you enjoy my new installment! Also, I know Sesshomaru seems very abusive, but you have to remember, he IS a cold-blooded youkai wanting to kill his own flesh and blood in the manga (at least at first), he can't have that much sympathy or even good feelings for a dumped-on-him girl, especially in the beginning of the story. **Besides, I don't know about you but I think weak acting people that can be strong don't invite his sympathy but instead his ire. He has to respect her first, if he doesn't respect her then he would naturally treat her like an insect. And most people like making insects go squish! **Anyways, sorry for the outburst but you have to be patient with the poor emotionally-stunted Sesshomaru!

Also, thank you kouga's older woman, cilla0198, Saye, Sesshomaru2004, lunercat12, Regin, Biteme4eturn-t, BloodxKanji, for the wonderful and inspiring reviews!

**MyTwiliLove does not own Inuyasha, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!

* * *

Kagome chuckled for the first time since Sesshomaru had been introduced into her life. Truthfully, she wasn't in a condition to be laughing, but since she had been blocking Sesshomaru thoughts out of her mind, she was somewhat free to enjoy the world. As if she would let that kind of bastard ruin her outlook on life. No way was she becoming a mute with no coherent thought in her mind besides undulated emotions. A large bang and a male outcry brought Kagome out of her Sessh- 'The bastard' hating thoughts and back to her current environment and company.

Kagome was sitting n her hospital bed eating the food they had to re-order since the original set was spilled across the white floor of the hospital room and some even had managed to get on the ceiling. As Kagome was trying to figure out how that happened, her attention was pulled to the obviously-a-couple-but-won't-admit-it pair in front of her.

Miroku was standing on a pair of medical cabinets kicking the tray that Sango was wielding with his leg. Sango was standing by the cabinets in full Amazonian-like woman fury all the while trying to either smack Miroku with the tray or grab his leg to yank him down and give him a sound beating.

"Sweetheart, you don't understand, it was an accident, besides she was on top of ME! How is that my fault?" At this Kagome blushed out of embarrassment and Sango finally succeeded in grabbing Miroku's leg and yanking him down. Miroku landed on his backside and as the stars were clearing from his vision, Sango leaned over his muscular frame ready to do bodily damage.

"Miroku…..you think I'm going to fall for that?" Sango slashed at Miroku who rolled out of the way and conducted a desperate move, trying to appeal to Sango's feminine side.

Sango was holding her weapon while stalking Miroku around the room until the poor man was standing back on the medical cabinets on the far side of the room. Kagome couldn't help it. The pair in front of her was so cute. She felt slightly responsible for the lump that Miroku was now sporting and the dented metal tray that had once held was supposed to be food for Kagome.

"Care to explain to me again how this happened?"

"Sango dear..." At which _Sango dear's_ murderous gaze began positively demonic. Still Miroku persevered. "…I wasn't trying anything I swear. Besides you know the only woman I want to have my babies is you." The dented tray became a dented pile of mush as Sango repeatedly hit Miroku, this time somehow managing to hit him every single time while he was still on the cabinets, while blushing I might add.

Kagome couldn't handle it anymore. It started out as a giggle then progressed into a light chuckle up until it was full-blown laughter while she cried her eyes out at the same time. Both Sango and Miroku were shocked. Here was this girl, who had been abused so badly as to be sent to their hospital twice, and she was laughing without a care in the world. Who knew she could be so strong. It made them both smile. As Sango and Miroku shared a look of mutual agreement, Sango slowly put down the dented pile of mush and huffed her way to Kagome in an angry manner.

"I hardly see how this is funny, Lady Kagome. You don't know what those kinds of men are like!" With an indignant huff from Miroku, Sango continued on. "You shouldn't show those kinds of men such a cute and beautiful side of yourself." While saying this, Kagome had calmed down and Sango had grabbed Kagome's face in her two hands. Kagome smiled. She liked Sango more and more as the days went by. Kagome also decided to lay the couple's fears to rest.

"Don't worry Sango, I only show this face to you guys, besides it's not like I have to worry about Miroku anyways, I can see quite clearly where his eyes and heart lay." At Miroku's exasperated 'Thank you, at least someone gets it!' Sango blushed and began fiddling with Kagome's bed sheet all the while sneaking peeks at the object of her affection.

Kagome flatted out fox-grinned. They were just so cute! "Alright, I need to rest now, go on you two lovebirds, out!" As the servants excused themselves, Kagome called out after them. "…and from what I can tell the room a few doors down is empty."

Kagome watched as Miroku grinned and turned towards Sango, only to receive a well aimed punch and Kagome flinched as she heard Miroku whisper something and a loud bang. Sango then sneered 'Pervert!' and swiftly walked away.

As the couple finally left, a short old, bald man with large insect-like eyes came walking into the room. He smiled at Kagome and she smiled back out of courtesy. The man took this as an invitation to continue onward, so he spoke. "Good Morning Lady Kagome, my name is Myoga and I would be what you would call an advisor to Sesshomaru-sama. I have known the child since the time he was a lad so I'm more like a grandfather, but if you don't mind may I speak to you about him?"

Kagome, at the mention of Sessh- 'The bastard's' name had momentarily tensed and her eyes became glassed over as well as a tad crystallized. Myoga took this as a sign that Sesshomaru-sama had probably already hurt this child one times too many. When he was about to apologize for the reminder of the man who hurt her and leave her to her thoughts, Kagome spoke. "I would love some advice for dealing with the basta -Sesshomaru if you could, please."

Myoga smiled. It seems this girl had quite a strong personality, who knows, if he played his cards right, she could be the one! "Well, as you can tell Sesshomaru-sama is quick to anger, though normally he is quite apt at hiding it." At Kagome's sarcastic smile and nod he continued.

"The best way to deal with that anger is to back off and let him cool himself off. Also, whatever you do, do NOT answer his questions when he is angry. Sesshomaru-sama is a Yakuza lord first and a politician after, instead of allowing you to go when you've answered his questions, he'll reward you…with bodily harm. Oh, and another thing, if he has already caused you harm, the best thing is to hide your fear, raise your head, make eye contact, and stand your ground."

At Kagome's disbelieving huff and face, Myoga rushed on. "This will let Sesshomaru-sama know that if he wants information or even a reaction, he will need to try non-physical methods. However, be warned that Sesshomaru-sama is as deadly with words as he is with his fists."

Though Kagome put no faith into Myoga's words, she quietly thanked the old man for his insight. As Myoga smiled, bowed and left the room, Kagome let out a sigh of relief. If it was up to her, she would never have to worry about putting Myoga's advice into action. Well, the truth was that the world was never up to her.

In fact, as Myoga left, the room's door opened once more and the test of Myoga's advice walked into the room, watching her the way a lion watches grazing gazelle. Well, since Kagome had nothing else to try, she astutely hid her mounting fear, determined her body not to shake and made eye contact with her doom. If she was going to die, she was going to die a strong person.

* * *

Phew! That was fun! Alright, I'm going to keep it short. So read and review! toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

rAnDoM qUoTe Of ThE dAy: **This time baby, I'll be bulletproof.**

**P.S. **Thanks to all the people that are return readers! Thanks for sticking with this story I love you all!**  
**


	7. Sensitive Sesshomaru

Hello chicky dees! Sorry about the year late update, college is very unforgiving, cruel lover. I will not promise to update soon, because it's not like it happens anyways. Just stay cool and keep a lookout for me and make sure you keep this story on your update list!

I'm trying to get them in a better relationship, but it's so hard with the abusive Sesshomaru always causing a mess of things :(. Also for those wondering, I have read Tokyo Crazy Paradise, it was my story's baseline inspiration, but I ended up not making it as cute (terribly sorry about that :D).

Thank you kouga's older woman (especially for being a return reviewer), kinkyneko33, Yukibara, rogueDevi, chavy c, Sesshomaru2004 (especially for being a return reviewer), itachiisaweasel, and jtwsnw20 for your reviews, I'm happy you took the time to write them as they keep me inspired :D

**MyTwiliLove does not own Inuyasha, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into golden and white slits. Here was this little…cockroach raising her eyes at him as if she were his equal. It seems it was time again to remind her or her place in his household.

Kagome noticed the narrowing of the eyes, the look of the lion preparing to pounce. She immediately braced for a physical hit and began to quake slightly. This time though, she would not back down, even since her life depended on it. She would stay strong, she would stay Kagome. If she could face the light at the end of the tunnel and come back alive, she could face this. Still, he was sure taking a long time just standing there.

As a matter of fact, Kagome didn't even think he was breathing. He could have been a statue for all he was moving. Honestly, even during the times where he sent her to the hospital were shorter than this grueling silence. Admittedly, Kagome was never patient. She could never stand long periods of silence. They made her nervous and her eyes were starting to water from the excessively long staring game they had been having. This fear, nervousness, impatience and shaking were starting to take a toll on Kagome.

She was becoming annoyed at Sesshomaru, the one who she still deathly feared. It was ridiculous! It was as if she were a condemned convict waiting for the prison manager to utter the words that would send her soul off to the afterlife. She was on the edge of the cliff of war, waiting for the first attack. She was in the calm before the storm. Sadly so, it was too much for poor Kagome to handle. Therefore, after a little over three minutes, Kagome broke the silence.

"Do you wish to say something to me or are you going to stand around and ogle me all day?" The audacity of this little bug was amazing. So amazing her question was that it momentarily stunned Sesshomaru into silence. Momentarily being the key word. Still, Sesshomaru would never stoop so low as to answer that question and began to step menacingly towards the little cretin. He was waiting for the little pill bug to curl up into a ball so he could squish it, but she didn't. She just sat there apparently waiting for an answer. Sesshomaru grinned. Kagome shivered but stared on. Sesshomaru flat-out chuckled.

"Do you really believe you can challenge me little Kagome-_chan_, especially when you have no one to stand by you in this battle? Or better yet, when the only person who would has already betrayed you for a woman that was under my command?" Kagome visibly flinched from the words and her irritated mask began to crumble. "Ah, yes that was really unfortunate wasn't it _Ka-go-me_? Why don't we revisit that little moment of life?" At Kagome's slinking into the bed frame, Sesshomaru began the tale of how they came to be here, or so he thought.

"How dare you?" Kagome screamed as her slinking was revealed to be a compression and as she bounced back she was straight for his throat. With the force of Kagome's weight, Sesshomaru fell back and both went sprawling onto the pristine white floor. "Who do you think you are, you big hypocrite!"

By the time Kagome had sprung toward him, Sesshomaru's temper was through the roof; her last words just nailed the last piece to her coffin. "And what, pray tell Ka-go-me, makes you think so?" His words were so cold that Kagome was sure to suffer from frostbite, but she wouldn't stop now, not until she was completely frozen!

"Are you deaf too? I said that even you have no one who, unforced, will stand with you in a battle so you have no right to judge my situation." Sesshomaru knew this too but hearing the words from an annoying insect as small as her was just too much. He lunged at her and caged her shaking body beneath his all the while crushing her throat with one large hand and letting the other lever him to a raised position above her.

"Honestly my dear, you speak far too much."

"…to do asshole…."

"Speak a little louder, I can't hear you." Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome's face turned from a pale tone to a red, flushed on in a matter of seconds. However, the smirk was wiped clean as Kagome spit in his face. Then she tried to speak and Sesshomaru let her since they were going to be her final ones.

"What're you going to do asshole? Kill me? You think I care at this point? Ha! What a fool you are Sesshomaru, you can't kill what's already dead. Go ahead, end my life. It's not like you can do anything worse at this point." At the harsh words and glistening tears in her eyes, Sesshomaru gave pause. His eyes widened so much that even Kagome noticed. His little exhale of breath sent a fresh new wave of shivers down her spine and made the tears stream out of her eyes. He immediately retracted his hands from her and even scrambled to get off of her but he did not leave her side. In fact, he actually gathered her in his arms, picked her up and took her to the bed. Instead of leaving, he hugged her and began rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please forgive me. Don't cry, don't have me…"

"S-s-Sesshomaru…"

"Please, please say that you forgive me."

"…but"

"Please…"

"I-I-I forgive you."

"Don't say you'll leave me…and don't say you hate me, please" Sesshomaru whispered so brokenly that even Kagome was shell shocked into promising that she wouldn't leave or hate him. What the hell was going on? You'd think she found the personality flip switch in his brain or something.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again; you're not going to die. I love you too much for that Rin…"

_Who's Rin?_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door to Kagome's room, Miroku and Sango turned identical looks of confusion towards Myoga and simultaneously asked, "Rin...?"

With a short sigh and small nose bridge-pinching, Myoga began the tale of how Rin came to be a part of Sesshomaru-sama's life and how that shaped into the man he is today.

* * *

Alright, looks like this ball is rolling. The next few chapters are going to be incredibly dense in background stories so I can then start on the relationship building. See you all next time. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **Stomp, stomp, I've arrived. Drop the beat, nasty face. Why you looking at me?**

**P.S. **Thank you all for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed the latest installment.**  
**


	8. Feisty Rin

Hello everyone! It's been a long while, but I hope you enjoy this latest chapter :D.

Sorry for the bunch of background, but I hope our little innocents in a not so innocent role make it all the more sweet ;).

Thank you all for your reviews. Especially those that came long after the previous chapter was published, you made this chapter possible.

**MyTwiliLove**** does not own Inuyasha, you all know who does... **

You readers, enjoy!

* * *

"Follow me you two, we must find somewhere private to discuss such things." As the two young ones followed the surprisingly fleet-footed Myoga, one's mind was in shambles.

'Rin…Rin…where have I heard that name before? I swear it's on the tip of my tongue.' Sango was having a hard time trying to recollect the familiar, yet distanced memories. Somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind, a light bulb was lit and all the horrible information came flooding back. Sango stopped, looked at the ceiling and screamed, in horror and anger.

Myoga grimly smiled, it seems that at least she wouldn't have to relive the memories of what he was about to tell them. Just as he was about to begin walking again, he felt a motion constricting hand rest on his shoulder.

"Myoga-san…"

"Yes, Sango?"

"Is she that one child? The one with Shippou…that Kohaku…"

"Unfortunately so my dear."

"Do you mind if I leave? There is much housework that needs to be done."

"Of course you can, my dear. It's not something you needed permission for."

"Thank you. Oh! And Myoga-san, just so you know, I will do it. I will not waver, he needs to be killed and I will deliver justice." At that, Myoga turned around, shocked. At his expression, Sango looked him straight in the eyes and nodded affirmatively, then briskly turned on her heel and stalked off.

Throughout this whole exchange, Miroku had become part of the wall paint and finally as Sango rushed off, he began to peel and chip until his mouth spoke. "Myoga-san, do you care to tell me what that was all about?"

"I was already planning to Miroku, come walk with me and I will tell you the story of Rin."

Rin came to be an early member of Sesshomaru's gang. A far too innocent member if anyone had cared to ask Myoga's opinion, which of course no one gave a flea's ass about. The girl was your average Japanese, dark brown eyes, straight black hair, making her perfect for undercover and covert missions. This mission was exactly the reason she ended up in Sesshomaru-sama's gang in the first place.

Her mission was to kill the nephew of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, the fiery haired, green eyed Shippou. Rin had two option, go as a bartender or go as a woman looking for a nightly companion. Of course, in order to prove herself as sophisticated and worldly, she was now dressed in a deep V-neck, backless maroon dress with forest green satin laced heels with a matching green bow choker. She was her own seductive present, one that almost immediately caught the eyes of two men as she glided her way through the bar. Yes! She had her prey right where she wanted him, now all she needed was to wait for the little fly to be stuck in the web.

"What can I get you ma'am?"

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri please."

"Coming right up."

"Daiquiri, I see. A shame, I was hoping you'd like something a bit harder." Rin internally jumped for joy, this mission was proving way too easy. Rin swiveled around on her chair and charmingly smiled at the spiky red-head with mesmerizing green eyes. Hook.

"Hmm, how so?"

"Well it just seems that pink is not quite the color that suits you. You look much better with Red and Green." Line.

"Well I do enjoy a good glass of Green or Red Label once in a while, but tonight I'm only sure those colors look good on me, not in me."

"Really? Care to find out?" Sinker!

"I'm sorry Miss, is this man bothering you?" Dammit! Who the hell was getting in the way of her mission? Rin turned to the intruder and noticed that this dark haired, dark eyed man was smiling at her in an uncomfortable manner. If she was not on a mission, Rin might have run away in sheer disgust. Before she could kindly tell him to mind his own damn business, she was interrupted by her companion.

"What do you want, Kohaku?" Ooh, frigid.

"Shippou, what would I want with you? In fact, I distinctly remember that I was talking to the young lady, so mind your own business." The same could be said for you, thought Rin haughtily. Or perhaps, this could work to her advantage. As the music picked a catchy tune Rin made her move.

"Gentlemen, let's dance and forget this altercation even happened, shall we?" As she sauntered off, the men only shared one more heated glance before following her to the pulsing dance floor. In the span of the three grueling minutes, Rin found herself sandwiched between the two, tall and well muscled men. While the mission might not have been going to plan, at least she was having the time of her life. Or so she thought, until one shimmy too close with Kohaku and growl and clutching later she was face to face with an Emerald sneer.

"Oops, did I outsmart the fox? How quaint." Punctuated with a slow slide of her thigh against his waist and a shit-eating grin that she knew he wanted to wipe off. Instead a casual slide up the backside of her lifted limb seemed enough for him.

"Hn."

"Well, you'll just have to give me a chance to change your mind."

"How about something better?" A large hand splayed against ass hoisted her up and glued Rin to Shippou. His warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered.

"Hm?"

"How would you rather not die for being sent by Naraku to kill me? Before you say anything or make any sudden movements, know that we know Kohaku was sent as your back up. In fact, his jealously tipped you off. A shame that such talents are squandered."

It didn't take Rin a heartbeat to ask, "How do we lose the tail?"

A smirk. "My bed..." A raised eyebrow. "...and the mind blowing sex will only be your proverbial cherry on top." Two seconds after a wink and a smoldering kiss later the couple was slithering their way out of the club and up the lift to the attached hotel. The next day, Rin was introduced to Sesshomaru-sama, to which she happily squealed and immediately latched onto him in a surprisingly bone-crushing hug. Silence prevailed in the small office.

"Hn." A head pat later, everyone smiled and life in the gang continued on with an addition of sunshine in her form. Shippou found a reason to smile and Sesshomaru found a reason to enjoy his sister's son's radiating happiness.

The missions continued and Rin's skill only grew in time, so much so that she was graced with the nickname of The Black Widow. A tribute to not only her skill in killing males but also to the man that led her into this life after the brutal mass murder of her family and friends. It seemed that her life had become picture perfect. A loving husband with a father figure she never had and a family she couldn't love more. However, gravity stops for no one and what goes up must come down. And the ball that started down the hill was going to be her best and last mission.

"I cannot believe he let you get away with that!"

"Aw, Shippou jealous that I was able to outfox not only you that night so many years back but also Sesshomaru-sama this time?"

"No, I cant believe he thinks this mission is safe enough for you and the kit."

"Oh hush, you can't even tell the kit is there yet! It's a quick job. I only have to plant false information into the informant's ear. I'm not even seducing anyone."

"What if that hound is there?"

"I'm taking the Band of Seven as well as the Assassin Twins with me, I'll be safe and you know it." Although his eyes spit fire, he knew he'd have to concede that point. So he only changed tactics.

"How are you going to pretend to be drunk enough to 'blab' the information when you can't drink?"

"The bartender is going to be Totosai-san."

"Exactly! That old coot can't even remember his own name." When that statement only succeeded in raising an incredulous eyebrow, Shippou sighed and conceded. With a wink and a smoldering kiss, Rin was off for the mission.

In the bar that a long time ago was the first meeting place of the couple sat a dark-haired and dark-eyed male who carried an ominous aura around him like a second cloak. His phone vibrated and as he answered, an even crueler voice hissed out, "Has she come out yet Kohaku?"

"No. But it's her first time back here Naraku-sama. And besides there is a chance she won't take the bait. Why risk everything this last time?"

"Kohaku, Kohaku, Kohaku. So naive and in love, the thrill of this business is the risk. It's what keeps the butterflies fluttering back. Why else would women join such a dastardly world? And the satisfaction of winning is unlike any other. I've waited many a year for this and now the once lost butterfly has to face the fate of _your butterfly_."

"You can't mean..." The only response was a click and the dial tone. Kohaku could only sit in disbelieving silence on the bar stool at the corner of the room that had a prime view of his target. Waiting for his cue. Like so long ago.

You see, in the years that followed Rin's side switching, Kohaku took the blame for the failed operation and was forced to prove his loyalty by trapping another butterfly. Only this time, he was to crush its wings as soon as its usefulness gave out. And trapped her he had. So much so that he had given her his heart in order to keep her there. Even now, he could still feel her silky tresses run through his fingers if he imagined hard enough. Still hear her high toned chuckle and see her mischief ridden eyes. Still smell the earthy scent that clung to her skin, taste her razor sharp threads of death as they nicked his skin in practice. Most of all, he could still remember her borderline evil smirk as she whispered his name.

When the time came to crush his butterfly, he was forced to watch the torture and rape and then his own hands as they slowly cut her piece by piece until her heart stopped. Even now he could read the hell wrought fury in those eyes as she whispered her last, damning words. That day, Kohaku lost his humanity as his soul died with its mate.

So Cerberus as he was known these days steeled his nerves, numbed his mind and cast out his heart as the prey walked in with her entourage. As he barked the signal, chaos ensued. Kohaku only walked into the crossfire murmuring, "Forgive me **Yura**, my angel, for I'm sending another to you."

* * *

Feedback would be lovely. There will be more chapters of background after this. Toodles.

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

rAnDoM qUoTe Of ThE dAy: **Louder than sirens, Louder than bells, Sweeter than heaven, And hotter than hell.**

**P.S.** This song was my inspiration for Rin and Shippou


End file.
